Lucky
by Xiowolfe
Summary: [Ultimate-verse] Wacky songfic about Beast and Storm's relationship after the break up. Fair warning: Beast goes nuts! FINISHED ^Please Review!!!^


Disclaimer: The X-Men aren't mine. The song _Lucky_ is by SR-71, I don't own that either. That is all. *Beeeep* End transmission.  
Author's Note: I was bored so I decided to make this short silly fic.  
Summary: [Ultimate-verse] Wacky songfic about Beast and Storm's relationship after the break. Fair warning: Beast goes nuts  
  
  
  
_Lucky_  
  
  
  
[I drowned my girlfriend in her wishing well  
[I'm not afraid of afterlife hell  
  
['Cause I live it everyday  
[I live it everyday  
  
Beast and Storm had been at eachother's throats since the breakup and trying very hard to make eachother's lives miserable.  
  
Beast was walking around outside when he caught sight of Storm.  
  
"Storm you look lovely." Beast said sarcastically making his way toward her as she sat by an old wishing well, dropping pennies into it.  
  
Storm looked up. "Hello Hank." She snarled bitterly. "Come to destroy my wishes, my hopes and dreams as well!!"  
  
Beast grinned insanely. "Why yes madame!" He snatched the pennies out of her hand and dropped them all in the well chanting: "I wish Storm will live un-happily ever after for the rest of her goddamn life!! Mwahaha!"  
  
Storm smacked him upside the head. "It won't come true if you say it out loud you clod!" She shoved him forward.  
  
Beast leaned in toward the well and suddenly got an idea. Growling evilly, Hank grabbed Storm's hair, pulling her backwards.  
  
"Hey!" Storm shrieked.  
  
Beast yanked her up by the hair, dangling her into the well, threatening to let go. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!!" He sang, laughing maniacally.  
  
"Arg! Let me go you big furry ape!!!" Storm screeched from inside the well.  
  
"As you wish!" Beast laughed, dropping Storm into the well.   
  
"Baaaaaaaaaaaaassssssttttttttaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrdddddddd!!" Storm yelled as she fell down into the well.  
  
"And then some." Beast mumbled to himself. "I HOPE YOU DROWN!" He called happily into the well before taking off towards the mansion at a gallop.  
  
[I lit a fire on my neighbor's lawn  
[I didn't know them to me they were my pawns  
  
['Cause I live it everyday  
[I live it everyday  
  
Beast ran into the garage, digging around for something. After tossing things this way and that, he finally found what he was looking for it seemed.  
  
"Eureka! I have found it!" He cried, (much too gleefully for his own good) pulling out a 5 gallon tank of gasoline.  
  
"Found what?" A voice came from behind him.  
  
Hank spun around, hiding the tank behind his back as he stared at the young Bobby Drake. "Oh nothing Bob-o, nothing at all..." He grinned mischeivously as he quickly backed out of the garage.  
  
  
Bobby shrugged, shaking his head and going inside the mansion. He made his way toward the kitchen where Peter and Jean were eating lunch.   
  
"Hey Bobby." Jean greeted.  
  
"Hey." Bobby replied waving, a bit distracted.  
  
"What's wrong Bobby?" Peter asked around a mouthful of his sandwich.  
  
"What's with Beast? He's been acting real weird lately."  
  
The other two shrugged.  
  
  
Meanwhile outside, Hank was making his way into the neighbor's yard sneekily.  
  
He glared around, side to side, checking for anyone who could spot him. Beast then began running around the yard like an idiot, pouring gasoline everywhere.  
  
"Pouring gasoline! I'm pouring gasoline!! Teeheehee!" Beast sang while dumping the gas on the lawn.  
  
When he was done, Hank threw the empty gas tank and dug around in his pockets to find his lighter. He proceeded to light it, once found, with an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
Hank tossed the lighter, open flame, onto the lawn and made a mad dash back toward the mansion. "Fire! Fire! I lit their lawn on fire!!!" Beast yelled, skipping off like a madman while singing, 'We didn't start the fire!'  
  
[I know it's not considered right  
[The way I live my days and nights  
[I always thought I'd rather be considered lucky than good  
  
[I know it's not considered right  
[And everyday's another fight  
[I always thought I'd rather be considered lucky than good  
  
[I buy my porn off the internet  
[I get so much fucking junk mail...my only regret  
  
['Cause I live it everyday  
[I live it everyday  
  
  
Later that day, Hank locked himself in the lab and typed away at his computer. He began looking up rather dirty websites while singing 'Pink' by Aerosmith.  
  
About 3 hours went by when Bobby knocked on the door.   
  
"Hank! Hey Hank you in there?!"  
  
Beast's head shot up from his computer and he glared at the door. "Oh not now! Go away Bobby." He mumbled to himself before yelling. "Uh..Just a minute!!"  
  
Hank clicked out of the website and starting opening up his mail. "Ok Bobby, c'mon in."  
  
Bobby walked into the dimly lit room cautiously. "Hey man, what're you doing?"  
  
"Arg! Fucking junk mail!" Hank grumbled, then turned to look at Bobby, his disgruntled frown turning into an eerie smile. "Just checking my mail."  
  
"Oooook." Bobby looked around awkwardly. "Uh, you gonna come out an eat or something, you been up here for hours man."  
  
Beast waved a hand at Bobby, shooing him out of the room. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be there in a minute."  
  
Bobby rolled his eyes and left.  
  
[I know it's not considered right  
[The way I live my days and nights  
[I always thought I'd rather be considered lucky than good  
  
Later that night, after Hank had already removed himself from the lab to go and eat, he ran into Jean.  
  
"Hey Hank, finally came out of the lab I see." She questioned him mildly sarcastically with her eyes.  
  
Hank shrugged.  
  
Jean let out a short laugh. "What are you a vampire or something now? Only come out when it's dark?"  
  
Hank walked past Jean with a psychotic/goofy grin on his face. "Guess so." He said plainly heading towards his room.  
  
Jean rolled her eyes, then spun around mid-step. "Oh Hank,"  
  
Beast stopped but didn't turn around. "Yes?"  
  
"Have you seen Ororo around?"  
  
A disgustingly smug smirk came across Hank's face. "Nope. Haven't seen her." With that he walked inside his room to have a good nights sleep.  
  
[I know it's not considered right  
[And everyday's another fight  
[I always thought I'd rather be considered lucky than good  
  
In the morning, Hank slid down the railing of the stairs, ran into the kitchen, grabbed some breakfast, and ran outside.  
  
While he was outside, Hank thought he'd look into the wishing well to see if Storm was still there. He laughed wickedly to himself, "Oooh perhaps she *did* indeed drown. Oh well...."  
  
All of a sudden Hank heard a seemingly pissed off voice behind him.  
  
"I bet you did wish me dead you big blue bastard!!" Storm yelled, coming from out of the bushes. Her hair was more than a little messed up, her clothes were still damp and dirty looking, and Storm's face was twisted into an angry glare.  
  
Beast looked wide-eyed at her, getting more than a little nervous. He immediately set up his own defenses and acted like nothing was wrong, a sly and satisfied smile on his blue lips. "Well hello Storm dear."  
  
"ARGHHHHHHH!!!!" Storm yelled, sending a lightning bolt straight for Beast.  
  
Hank dove out of the way just in time and began galoping toward the mansion on all fours.  
  
Storm kept after him all the way back until there was a resounding scream echoing through the grounds.  
  
"EEEEEYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!"  
  
[I know we don't think alike   
[You're always wrong I'm always right  
  
[Acting not so secretly  
[You wanna be just like me  
  
The very next hour, a very crispy Beast was dragged from the x-mansion in a straight jacket, continuing to scream and yell as Storm watched him go, trying to hide her own smile.  
  
"I know you wish you could be just like meeeeeee!!!!!!!" Beast called in a sane-less voice after Storm.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, that's it. It was short, perhaps funny...I hope. Please Review 


End file.
